Real time conversational student response teaching apparatus are known, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,972 and 4,078,316. In addition, multiple choice student response systems are well known such as exemplified by the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,921,385; 3,020,360; 2,826,828; 3,623,238; 3,546,791; 3,273,260; 3,665,615; 3,245,147; 3,284,923; 3,538,621; 3,477,144; 3,708,891; 3,235,536; 2,777,901; 2,908,767; 3,774,316; 3,194,895; 3,484,950; 3,343,280; and 3,763,577, by way of example. None of these systems, however, has been employed in connection with an interactive television system in which there is dynamic user selection of a plurality of synched compatible audio presentations for a common full motion video presentation for providing a common full motion multiple video frame television display over a common television channel, nor in such an interactive system in which a plurality of recipients of the common television channel may independently select different syllable synched compatible audio presentations for the common full motion video presentation to provide different interactive full motion audio/visual television displays. Moreover, although prior art subscription cable television systems are well known in which a plurality of unrelated television programs, under control of a computer, are transmitted over a common television channel for selection by individual subscribers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,814,891 and 3,759,225, such systems are also not interactive television systems capable of providing dynamic user selection of a plurality of syllable synched compatible audio presentations for a common full motion video presentation so as to provide a common full motion multiple video frame television display over a common television channel. Similarly, although interactive television systems per se are known, such as described in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,264,925; 4,264,924; 4,507,680 and 4,573,072, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,305,131 and 4,331,974 by way of example, none of these interactive television systems employs the aforementioned dynamic user selection of syllable synched compatible audio signals for a common video channel to provide a full motion audio/visual television display. This is so despite the prior art use of multiple audio signals in connection with a television picture, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,612,553; 3,245,157; 4,555,730; 3,221,098; 4,665,431; 3,440,342; 3,860,745; 3,387,084; such as for providing stereo, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,646,150; 4,603,349 and 4,621,282; or the prior art use of program substitution, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,731.
By utilizing applicant's unique system and method, however, interactive television may not only be provided using conventional videotape equipment or conventional broadcast or cable television, but previously recorded non-interactive movies or television programs can readily be rerecorded to provide an interactive television program. These advantages are not believed to be present in the prior art known to applicant.